darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Brain Robbery
The Great Brain Robbery is a quest in the pirate quest series in which you help a group of Saradominist monks from Harmony Island. Their once peaceful island has been taken over by a horde of zombie pirates, led by Mi-Gor, a very dangerous individual. Official description Walkthrough * Access to a crafting table at a player-owned house (if not buying wooden cats from the Grand Exchange) |items = * A hammer * Fishbowl helmet and diving apparatus * 38+ nails of any kind (the nails have a chance to accidentally bend, so it is recommended to bring more) * 18 regular planks; any other plank will not work (only 8 are needed if buying the 10 wooden cats from the Grand Exchange) * 10 pieces of fur (most types of fur will work; common kebbit fur does not work) (not needed if buying wooden cats from the Grand Exchange – note that you cannot craft wooden cats until they are required during the quest) * A holy symbol * Ring of charos (a) Recommended: * An ectophial * Activated lodestones in Canifis and Edgeville * 4-6 ecto-tokens (if you haven't completed Ghosts Ahoy) |kills = * Sorebones x5 (level 49) * Barrelchest (level 72) }} Disharmony Use a charter ship to travel to Mos Le'Harmless or talk to Bill Teach on the ship at the eastern dock of Port Phasmatys. Once on the island docks, walk a bit north and you'll notice a rather sickly-looking monk by the name of Brother Tranquility. Talk to him to begin the quest. He'll tell you about how some of his fellow monks are under attack from 'undead pirates' and will ask for your help. Hesitantly, accept his offer to teleport you to Harmony Island. Little zombie Arriving on Harmony, you find yourself in a granary along with the monks, who all appear to have a ghastly visage, similar to that of an undead. Calming you down, Brother Tranquility explains to you the situation of the once-peaceful island. The monks are a cloistered group of Saradominists who originally inhabited the island, using its isolation to bless and illuminate books. They had a pact with the pirates - the pirates leave the monks alone, in exchange for any blessing they might require. That morning, they were awoken by a ship anchoring onto the island, and as they went out to investigate, a horde of zombie pirates entered and forcefully took over the monastery. Brother Tranquility says that the zombie pirates appear to be under the control of Mi-Gor, a 'twisted little zombie'. After the undead took over the island, the monks were captured and their brains were used to 'enhance' a zombie. Fortunately, with a few playing-dead tricks, Brother Tranquility managed to free himself and the other monks back into the granary, where they stored their brain-less bodies in case they can be restored back to normal. Tranquility tells you about a secret entrance into the monastery, under a statue in the garden. Deliverance ''Items needed: 4 regular planks, at least 10 nails, fishbowl helmet, diving apparatus and a holy symbol.'' You now need to find out more about what's going on, so go outside and head north-east, dodging Zombie pirates, to find a statue that can be pulled to the side. Go down the ladder and into a tunnel full of water; you'll need to use your diving gear to traverse the water. Run past the zombie pirates and repair the stairs at the far end of the tunnel. Climb up the stairs and up the ladder, then look through the peephole to spy on the enemy. It is revealed that Mi-Gor is using sleeping gas all over the island to produce enhanced zombies for a greater force, who goes by the name of 'Rabid Jack'. When he finds out that the gas production is unsatisfactory, he reprimands his sorebones, saying that they will be sent to 'The Box', which scares them to their bones. He then mutters to himself, seeming pleased at the thought of exchanging the enhanced zombies for test subjects to vivisect. Go back and inform Brother Tranquility of Mi-Gor's plan. He'll suggest you get a prayer book that can be used to pray away the poison. Travel to the Monastery near Edgeville to find it in a bookshelf situated in the south-west corner of the building on the ground floor. Grab a holy symbol, head back to the island and talk to Brother Tranquility, who speaks about 'words' and locusts; read the prayer book and he will take you back to Harmony. The gas is seeping quickly into the granary, so recite the prayer book by right-clicking on it. If you walk outside before you use your book you will suffocate and wake up back inside the windmill. Equiping your diving gear can help you stay outside, despite the gas. Family doctor makes another cameo appearance.]] Now that the monks are no longer in danger of passing out, talk to Brother Tranquility again. He'd like to get the monks' brains back in their bodies where they belong. Unfortunately, as you're all too well aware by now, you're no brain surgeon, but luckily, you know someone who is. Travel to Dr Fenkenstrain's abode, which is directly north-east of the Canifis lodestone, and meet up with him on the . After a slew of requests, insults and negotiations, he eventually agrees that a new home free of the threat of being eaten sounds better than his current position. However, he doesn't want to risk being taken as game while walking to there, and is weirdly also allergic to teleportation, so you must find some other way to get him to Harmony Island. The doctor suggests speaking to Rufus about his meat delivery crates. Err... meow? ''Items needed: 10 wooden cats, 28+ nails, 4 planks, ring of charos (a).'' Head to Canifis and talk to Rufus, the owner of the meat store north of the bank. Make sure to be wearing the enchanted Ring of Charos when talking to him, and have two open inventory slots. He'll agree to let you use a crate and will give you 6 crate parts to build it, but you have to fill it yourself. He'll also need to check the quality of your 'product' to make sure it's worth carrying in one of his boxes and for this purpose, he gives you a wolf whistle to contact him. Since he assumes you'll be transporting cats, you need to construct 10 wooden cats to fill the crate and avoid suspicion. Do not remove the ring of Charos or drop the wolf whistle, as these will be used to summon Rufus and influence him to your liking. If you plan to make your own wooden cats, bring 10 wooden planks and 10 pieces of fur to a crafting table in your or your friend's house and craft 10 wooden cats. Travel back to Fenkenstrain's castle with all of the required items. When you get to the doctor, you'll see a hotspot to build the crate. Do so, then use the extra (4) planks of wood to build a false bottom. Finally, fill it with fake cats and use the wolf whistle to call Rufus; Fenkenstrain will automatically get inside the crate. Once past inspection of the crate, Rufus will give you a shipping order to use on the crate, teleporting it to the island. Scrubs Travel back to Mos Le'Harmless. Grab your combat gear and diving gear from the bank and head over to Brother Tranquility back on Harmony Island. Climb down the granary ladder and talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain who will tell you that he needs some equipment to perform the surgery. He'll give you a list of items to collect: * 3 bell jars * A pair of brain tongs * A cranial clamp * 30 skull staples * A hammer (one can be bought from the Charter Traders on the dock in Mos Le'Harmless) Luckily, the antagonists already have what you need since they performed the surgery in the first place. The only problem is to get inside the monastery, considering that your previous route was discovered and boarded up. Put on your diving suit and head north from the granary to Mi-Gor's ship that had run aground. Open and search the locker on the west end of ground floor to get a fuse, then climb up a level and get a tinderbox and a keg of powder. With these in hand, go back to the front door of the monastery and wedge the keg in the front door. Add a fuse and light it to blow the door down and create an entrance. Once inside, kill some sorebones till you get the needed surgical equipment; they only drop as many as you need of each item. With the items, go back to the granary and hand them over to Dr. Fenkenstrain to begin the gruesome surgery. The surgery scene is cut out and instead you see a kitten playing with a red ball of wool. After the successful surgery, go upstairs and talk to Brother Tranquility. Barrelchest Now that the monks are back where they belong, it's time to end this once and for all. Grab all the armour, food and potions you'll need for the upcoming fight - do not bring a helmet or cape, since you still need to wear your diving suit. Walk through the demolished front door of the monastery to find that the sorebones are missing, for now. Only Mi-Gor will be standing there, giving you the option to "confront" him. When you do, he'll sic his monstrosity on you - a giant mess of machinery named Barrelchest. If you log out or teleport away during the battle, Barrelchest will be at full health again when you return. Should you die, your gravestone will be placed outside the monastery door. The use of abilities can make this fight significantly easier; players with combat level 70 or above should be able to defeat the Barrelchest fairly easily with decent weapons. It can both disrupt your prayers and lower your prayer points, therefore it is suggested to refrain from using any prayers. One super defence potion should be enough to counteract the defense lowering attacks. A couple of rings of recoil or a ring of life, equipped in good time, may come in handy. Once you've killed Barrelchest, pick up the anchor it drops and walk back to the windmill to inform Brother Tranquility of your victory. Rewards * 2 quest points * * * * A blessed lamp, granting 5,000 experience in any skill above level 30 * Barrelchest anchor (If broken, use on Pirate Smith on the docks of Mos Le'Harmless, while having the Book o' piracy and coins in your inventory) * Prayer book * Access to Harmony Island * Transcript Music unlocked * Zombiism - On Harmony Island * Brain Battle - When confronting Mi-Gor Required for completing Completion of The Great Brain Robbery is required for the following: * Rocking Out Cultural references * The title of the quest can probably be a reference to: ** The 1903 movie, . ** The real in 1963 Bedfordshire, England. ** by Michael Crichton ** A of the same name, designed by James Earnest. * The music track, Zombiism, comes from the movie . * When first talking to Brother Tranquility, the player's dialogue will reference , referring to Mos Le'Harmless as "a hive of scum and villainy". * When you're talking to Brother Tranquility after the surgery, he'll say: 'W-wait..I have a bad feeling about this..' which refers to a famous quote in the movies. * In a dialogue with Dr. Fenkenstrain, you say: 'Urge to kill ... rising'. This sentence also was used in a Simpsons Halloween Special #5 when parodying Stephen King's . * A reference is hidden in the quest. When Rufus comments that the cats aren't moving, the character will comment that they're "probably pining", referring to " ". It's also a pun, as the cats are made of wood (pine). * The antagonist Mi-Gor may be a reference to the Mi-Go (the Fungi from Yuggoth) from H.P. Lovecraft's story "The Whisperer in Darkness". The Mi-Go were able to transport humans from Earth to Yuggoth (Pluto) by removing their brains from their bodies and inserting them into storage cylinders equipped with sensory devices. * When talking to Dr. Fenkenstrain after teleporting him to Harmony Island, you will mention "Unusual Implements R Us", a play on the toy chain . * After obtaining the prayer book from the Monastery, Brother Tranquility asks if you said the "words", which is probably a reference to the 1992 movie , when Ash returns the book. Trivia * This quest has a Crafting level requirement of 16 even though Cabin Fever, a pre-requisite to this quest, has a crafting requirement of 45. * The Mi-Gor character and Barrelchest monster are probably references to , a fatal lung disease that leaves victims with a "barrelchest" and a raspy voice. * This quest marks the second appearance of Elfinlocks, a player spoof from the Draynor Bank Robbery, who is travelling with her clockwork cat in Canifis. She appears to have gained another blue partyhat since her last appearance. * When first going to Harmony Island, the player does the scared emote, saying that they're afraid of getting hit while transporting. This is a reference to the unfortunate travel incident in Rum Deal. * The crate hotspot is one of seven known construction hotspots that is made outside of your house, the other six being the penguin hide on the Iceberg, the Oracle's tent, and the four dog house hotspots in Draynor, Al Kharid, Falador, and Varrock during the 2012 Christmas Event. * If you examine the whistle it will say "a silver whistle" which in common folklore would seem odd, since a werewolf's supposed "weakness" is silver. fi:The Great Brain Robbery Category:Wikia Game Guides quests